Rotary cutters are used in various applications, including brush cutting and tree clearing and trimming applications. Whatever the use for rotary cutting apparatus, it is desirable to be able to quickly and easily remove and install cutting teeth on the cutter to replace or sharpen worn or damaged teeth, or substitute a different type of tooth for a different operation. A number of different types of removable tooth structures have been proposed and/or patented. Some of the problems that are associated with known tooth structures are relative difficulty in removing and/or installing the teeth, relatively complex structure of the teeth themselves or the mounting structure for the teeth, and vulnerability of the teeth to being broken off or dislodged.